Desert Exiles
by Ferrous Corvus
Summary: What could of happened if Suna went through a coup d'état and the Kage's children are forced into exile. My first fic so tell me what you think, I need honest opinions to improve my writing so don't hold back.
1. Coup D'état

Desert Exiles

Ch1. Coup D'état

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series. This is just one of those things I think could of happened.

Baki stood perfectly still staring out at the calm Sunagakura night from a window in the Kazekage's palace. He had sent the Kage's children to bed hours ago but his position as their tutor and guardian afforded him some privileges, like freedom to roam the palace. He was distracted from his contemplations when he heard a commotion at the gate; he glanced that way just in time to see the gate explode inward. Just then ninja began swarming over the walls and already cutting their way through the palace guards. Baki reacted immediately, he yelled the alarm and dashed for the children's rooms. Rushing into Temari's room he saw she had already gotten out the two battle fans he had been teaching her to use, he was proud of how quickly she must of reacted despite only recently beginning training. But the time for praise would come later for now he just motion her to follow him and headed across the hall to the boys' room. As they came through the door Kankuro was reaching for a kunai but relaxed on seeing who it was, Gaara was sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees obviously scared and confused.

"Hurry up! I need to get you guys to the bunker before the palace is breached." Baki urged the children.

Looking up and down the hall Baki couldn't see anyone so he lead them towards the secret passage entrance at the end of the hall. They had made it almost half way there when ninja suddenly came at them. Baki cut them down with wind blades as they tried to close with the group, except one who dodged the blade and shot past him aiming for the children. But he only made it a step before a monstrous hand grabbed him and with a quick squeeze crushed the life out of him. Now the rest of them were staring at Gaara who in turn was staring at the sand that had left its usual place around him and crushed a man to death. Baki didn't know if Gaara had done it out of reflex or if it was Shukaku protecting his host but it wouldn't help the boy's already unstable mental state, the death of his mother during his birth and the fact that his father wanted him to be a weapon had already permanently screwed with the boy's head. Baki didn't break the silence but he silently rushed them down the hall and into the passage hidden by a large tapestry of the first Shodai Kazekage and followed it all the way to the hidden bunker outside of the village.

* * *

The bunker was only known to the Kazekage the village elders and the royal guard, it had been made for just such a case as this and was well stocked with weapons and had a small spring in the center. But now an hour after they had arrived Baki was really starting to get nervous, he wanted to know what had happened to his village and the kage. Just then they heard movement coming from one of the other passages that lead to the bunker, Baki put himself in front of the entrance incase it was an enemy but it wasn't. The elders of Sunagakura had finally made it, Chiyo stopped to catch her breath and Ebizo made some had seals and made a stone barrier over the tunnel they had just exited.

Ebizo then began speaking to Baki "Not much time, there has been a coup d'état and the Yondaime Kazekage is dead. You, the children, and Chiyo must all go. They have followed us and will soon be on our heels, I will stop them here but you all must go."

Baki went to go get the kids ready to go out into the desert and gathering the supplies that had been storied in the bunker. Chiyo and Ebizo had a fierce argument over him staying behind to stop them instead of her but in the end he won out saying that she was the only one who could teach Kankuro how to use puppet jutsu. With that they left the bunker and headed out into the desert, they had only made it a short ways away before there was a rumble and then a crash and when they turned to look they saw the crater that was all that was left of the bunker. After a minute they turned away and continued on into their exile.


	2. A New Home

Ch.2 Flight

Baki lead the group through the desert, thankful that the children hadn't fully grasped the desperation of their situation because if they were to survive they would need to put all their efforts into that and not despairing. Chiyo was a different story; she hadn't spoken since the flight from the bunker and Ebizo's last stand. He knew given time she would pull herself out of her despair and throw every last bit of energy she had into keeping the children alive. For now she trudged on, leaning on Temari for support.  
Suddenly Baki threw out his hand and the whole party stopped, looking around for what he had seen. Then a giant yellow toad burst from a sand dune to their left, on his back stood a man with spiky white hair. After the toad landed, the man jumped down and held up his hands, making no move to attack them.

"You must be a capable ninja to of noticed me. I am Jiraiya the toad sage of Konohagakure." the toad man told Baki.

Flight

"Noticing you was simple enough as toads do not belong in the desert." replied Baki. At that a loud rumble came from the giant toad, as it glared at its passenger.

"Don't start complaining again Gamakie it's just a little sand" snapped Jiraiya, "But I have a proposal that you might want to hear if you wish the children to survive long enough to become ninja."

Baki took a long, hard look at Jiraiya trying to detect any dishonesty in the man, before replying "and what is this offer of yours?"

"If you and the elder here are both willing to join Konoha and help the village to the best of your abilities we will take you all in as members of the village and the children will receive training to become Konoha ninja."

Baki considered his options, and they were few, the children wouldn't survive long if the new Kazekage tried to hunt them down, which he almost certainly would, and this deal might be their only chance for survival. He turned to Chiyo but he was already sure he wouldn't let his charges die and he didn't expect even her pride to prevent her from ensuring the same thing. His thoughts must have showed on his face because she only nodded glumly.

"We will go to Konoha and discuss this deal with your Kage." Baki declared.

"Very good," Jiraiya beamed with genuine pleasure, "then my toads will speed our journey." With that he summoned more toads, they boarded, and were off.  
_

Gaara stood at the front of a class in the Konoha ninja academy along with his siblings as Iruka-sensei introduced them to the class. He looked scared and Baki watching the proceedings through the window hoped for the hundredth time that his idea worked. This was the first contribution other than unverifiable intel that he was making to Konoha and if it didn't work the council would be even more likely to turn them over to the new Suna government if it demanded it.

This idea had occurred to him on discovering that so many prominent Konoha clans had promising children in the academy. The plan was based off a combination of Konoha and Suna squad designs. The teams would begin training as teams strait away and each team would have a focus as well as general training, then by combining teams they could have perfect teams for each mission.

The only snag was they had to push three children of an even younger age up into the teams as well to fill the required six teams. Baki would personally train the ranged support team; its members were Temari, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. While the five other teams were to be trained by Konoha special Jonin who Baki had already met and they all seemed capable, if odd. The teams would be strength, assassination (Kankuro's team), tracking, espionage (Gaara's team), defense, as well as his own ranged support team. He watched as the siblings took seats to wait for their team assignments, teams that would become their families in the years to come.


End file.
